The Taming of the Vampire
by white seraph
Summary: [AU BK] Pride. War. Vampires. Kaoru was just a normal village girl, content with her normal life. But when she saves a mysterious young man and sets out to tame him, her life turns upside down as one secret after another reveals.
1. Chapter 1

lol This weird idea popped up out of the blue.not sure if I'll continue with it..depends on the response and if I manage to come up with a decent storyboard and a bullet point of events soon.*sigh*  
  
lemme think.well it's basically about this dangerous vampire, battousai and how he really hates men, but he is then ironically saved by a very normal village girl called Kaoru. Not trusting anyone, he gives her the cold shoulder despite her friendliness. Later, he finally realizes, the only way to restore the pride of his race is to docilely recover under the care of this girl he barely knows. But under this deprived roof, his lust for blood and sexual desires grow stronger day after day. It is hard to keep the secret from the innocent girl any longer..  
  
Damn and I don't know what happens next ..  
  
**************************************************  
  
Untitled: Chapter 1  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************  
  
Long, long ago, when fantastic creatures still existed and man-kind was, but a race that shared the world with many other, there was a war, a war between mankind and another race, that very unfortunately, does not exist anymore; the Vampires. That's right. The Vampires, unlike mankind, were immortals, cold, heartless, soulless creatures that yearned for nothing but blood in life. Or at least, they were written down to be so in the myths and legends later recorded by mankind. But still, these creatures were strong, both physically and mentally. Not only were their hearts as hard and cold as ice, and physical bodies equally hard, equally cold, they were immortals both at heart and body. But there was one weakness within their race. One small weakness that brought the entire race down under the earth. And that was genuine love and trust.  
  
Be it for their children, or be it for their parents, each and every vampire saw each other as another of their kind, another creature that has the equal earn for physical pleasures, for power, for materialistic things, for blood. In the corrupted world of the Vampires, nothing such as families or marriages existed. It was all about personal autonomy.. Their ultimate goal is to become more powerful than those around them. The powerful controls the weak; it was a world of democracy, a world of corruption, a world of blood and violence, a chaotic world.  
  
At that time, the most powerful Vampire was one they called Shishio. He was, essentially, the ruler, since according to the rules, he was the most powerful, and everyone should follow his words.  
  
Now, the yearn for power grew and grew, until the small part of the world could no longer fulfill their infinite desires, the Vampires decided to conquer their next door neighbor. The weak, powerless, pathetic creatures, they call, men. The strong ruled and the weak obeyed right? Well obviously those mortal creatures were weaker than them Vampires. The mere existence of these men are a disgrace to the nature of beings, there weaklings didn't deserve to share the world with them, and the conquer was universally prophesized as a sure success.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
Little did they know, did not understand, how ignorant they were, to believe mankind were equally introverted, equally cold hearted. Though the race were, but mortals, though they had poor fighting skills and were vulnerable both physically and mentally, they had one thing the Vampires did not have. And that was love. Ironically, it is because of their morality that they learn to cherish the happiness found in life. A small race they were, but within the society, they had managed to flourish and forge strong bonds between themselves. They learnt to care, learnt to love, learnt to look after all others of their own kind.  
  
Nor did they know that despite the men's poor fighting abilities and vulnerability, they were not stupid. Mankind knew, all along that the small piece of world given to the Vampires was not enough to satisfy them for long, and that sooner or later, they would attempt to conquer all the other kingdoms around them. So they prepared well, constantly aware of the politics (not that they had a social system anyway) going on in the world of the Vampires. Of course, they were aware of their weak and limited abilities, therefore, they were forced to borrow the powers of physics. Weapons. They created weapons. Sharp spears, thin swords, big arrows. All were used, not only for hunting, but also defense from one or a few vampires that sometimes went over the borderline to find human blood.  
  
Of course, when the unavoidable happened, not only were the vampires unsuccessful in their attempt to conquer, over half the population, including Shishio and other elite Vampires was wiped out. The war went on for several prolonged years, the Vampires were not going to give up until they have restored their pride and population and the men were not going to stop until they had the very last vampire wiped out.  
  
Innately, the whole race knew they were slowly vanishing, with only the weakest of the race left, these survivors knew, the only way to save their race was to hopefully wait for the arrival of a Vampire that had the power to unite them all, to restore the fallen race. The only thing they can do right now is to wait, day after day, battle after battle for this one person to come. They didn't know if they will come tomorrow, they didn't know if they will ever come at all.  
  
And in every battle, the race of the vampires diminished, smaller and smaller and smaller. These poor creatures had no where to go besides the battle field. Their homeland, where the previous battles took place had become dead cities of unburied corpses and crumbled masonries.  
  
Little did they know, the one they needed to find was no elite survivor, no decendent of some legendary heros of their race, but a young vampire, an son of an anonymous third class vampire; one amongst themselves. Battousai. Less than three hundred years of age, he grew up, like all the other Vampires to lust for blood, to lust for power, and to lust for sexual pleasures. To him, there was no such thing as commitment, no such thing as love, respect and justice. Whoever was powerful, whoever won the woman. Whoever was powerful, whoever got the say. All the justice, all the respect was won over a fight to see who was the strongest and who was the weakest.  
  
Battousai always thought he survived because the wheel of fortune was on his side. He was a weak lad, one of the many sons of a third class vampire, nothing in comparison to the great Shishio. Little did he know, that despite his heritage, he was no weakling. No, not at all. He survived the battles, one after another, year after year not because of pure chance, but because of his skills gained as a result his own intelligence, talent and experience gained from the fights he fought against his brothers during his entire childhood in order to win their father's attention. Nor did he know what mankind called him behind his back.  
  
Battousai, the man slayer. The one they all avoided to fight against. Of course they saw his skills instantly, for unlike the vampires, they knew nothing about classes, nothing about heritages or elites. All they saw was the skills and intimacy every single vampire they fought presented, and out of them all, they all concluded, the one with long hair as red as blood, was the one they had to eradicate, the one they had to kill. But who will do it? Who can?  
  
Finally, on a stifling hot afternoon, in the blurred fires of hell and the spears and arrows of men, Battousai's luck left him. Or, he was simply to tired to fight anymore. Either way, he had fallen. Fallen in the hands of mankind. The pathetic mankind he used to sneer at. What a disgrace.  
  
The scorching fire that seemed to burn in his throat for eternity made him feel as if he had finally made his way to hell. Unaware of the source of the pain behind his back, in his throat and in his head, he vaguely allowed his mind to relive the last moments of his life.  
  
Everything was so hectic, everything happened to quickly, he had no idea what happened until he felt the painful rip of his flesh behind his back and the penetrating pierces of the arrows in his stomach.  
  
"We've got him!" He heard a voice yell in a distance.  
  
That was when he realized what happened. Without another thought, he ran and ran, not ignoring the pain everywhere on his body, away from the voices, away from the blurry images of the burning battle, away from his uncaring, unloving mates.  
  
"No.." He whispered. "no..". He lifted his face away from the earth "no.." he breathed, inhaling the pungent smell of his own blood.  
  
Passively, like any other vampires, Battousai's fangs extended from his teeth cutting into his lips. Whenever they smell of blood, whenever their lust for blood is aroused, their teeth grows into long sharp canines.  
  
The pain in his lips was the last thing he felt before the dying vampire finally fell unconscious.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Kaoru dragged herself up early in the morning, before the break of dawn, and started preparing for the morning market. She lived at the end of the village, in a small dojo her father left her for the war. Of course, as a young girl of 17, she could not be independent, and so, under such circumstances, she, like many other children left unattended because their relatives had to go to war, was given a benefit, a welfare of some sort, that made sure she had enough to buy any basic goods such as food and clothing.  
  
Though, she did, as promised, receive some money every month, the amount was growing smaller and smaller as the months and years passed, and now, the amount could no longer fulfill it's intended purpose. The money simply wasn't enough to keep her stomach full, especially over the winters. Luckily, her father did not only leave her a dojo, but also a lovely garden behind, where she planted an apple tree several years ago. It had grown over the years, and it was until Kaoru found strange apples lying on the grass bed of her garden that she realized the tree bore fruits, and now, this tree has become Kaoru's sole earner.  
  
The people in the village were very nice and understanding, too. They all knew Kaoru was a lovely girl with an unfortunate life. Her mother died of giving birth to her, and she was brought up in the hands of her father, who was himself, a sad man. He bitterly blamed the poor girl for her mother's death, and treated his daughter no better than a servant.  
  
The sympathizing neighbors all watched the girl grow, from the frightful little girl who tagged along behind her father, into a fine young lady, still in the same old rags that obviously were too small for her now. Every now and then, the butchers would slip her a slice of meat, the bakers would give her more bread than she paid for, the farmers would invite her for dinner, the tailors would offer to mend her clothes for free, the boys would buy more apples than they want. Kaoru in return, would do anything she could to keep everyone happy, sending messages from one side of the village to another, helping the farm lady tend their sheep, and such.  
  
Kaoru slipped another layer of clothing on before she pulled the half empty cart of apples away from home and started her errands around the village. Just as she was about to close the gates, she noticed a basket lying at the side. She suddenly recalled the night Megumi, an apprentice of the village doctor gave her some nice smelling flowers in that basket. "Why don't I put my apples in that basket instead" She thought. Hm.Without another thought, she hopped back in and unloaded the cart of apples into the basket.  
  
The sun wasn't even up yet, but the central street in the village was starting to fill itself up with people setting up their own stalls, the baker and his family prepared fresh bread of the day, the butchers put the meat out on display, and fishermen laid their fishes on the bed of ice, and even down the cottages, she could smell breakfast being prepared.  
  
"Oi! Jou-chan!" Kaoru rolled eyes, not even bothering to turn back around. The only person who would call her, her childhood name was the one of the butcher's sons, Sanosuke. He was one amongst many that grew up with her, watching the same sun rise and set, day after day, month after month, year after year.  
  
Seeing her silent response, Sanosuke tried again. "Jou-chan? Don't you want me to buy some of those soar apples off you?" He grinned teasingly.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "My apples are NOT soar!"  
  
"Alright, alright" Sanosuke put his arms up in surrender, he obviously did not want to see his friend angry. "Anyway, a bag of apples, as usual, please" He grabbed a few coins from his pocket. He had no idea why he bought these apples, he had no idea why everyone in the village bought these apples. They were soar, they were hard, but people just came back again and again for them.  
  
Sanosuke put his hand under the cloth on top of the basket and grabbed for eight apples underneath. "I hope they're not going to be soar again" He smiled.  
  
"Thanks for buying them early, means I only have twelve more to sell for today, then I'm done!" Kaoru ignored Sanosuke's previous comment, she knew her apples were soar, she had eaten them herselves, the villagers were only buying it out of kindness and sympathy, because of course, no one wanted to see their lovely Kaoru die of hunger in that old dojo she calls home!  
  
What Kaoru really loved was the family like relationship between everyone in this small village. Everyone had a nice job, everyone looked after each other, it was just perfect. The girl smiled, satisfyingly as she walked past Sanosuke, and into the bakeries. It was Mrs. Cobbstone [are you guys fine with English names? Or would you prefer Japanese?].  
  
"Hello, dear Kaoru" The short plump woman greeted the girl with a wide smile. "Oh, you're still with your apples today?!" She said as her eyes moved from Kaoru's face down to the basket.  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Cobbstone, I know they're soar, but at least they look good!" Kaoru smiled meekly. She saw the woman's son come out with a tray of fresh bread. "Oh, I'd love to have a loaf of bread." She took out the coins Sanosuke gave her a little earlier.  
  
"Oh, no, no , Kaoru, how about, I have you the bread in exchange for your apples?" the old woman leaned in front of the counter.  
  
"What?" She blinked "are you sure?" Kaoru asked with surprise.  
  
"Yes, I have a sudden urge to eat green apples" The old woman replied with a toothless grin.  
  
"Alright." Kaoru smiled "I usually give eight apples a bag, but since it's you, I'll give you ten"  
  
"Oh, you're such a sweetheart." The old woman laughed heartily, as she walked out of the counter and put of the largest pieces of bread into a paper bad for Kaoru. "Would you like to come have dinner with us some other time? I can teach you how to cook" She gave the girl a wink. The old lady had no daughter of her own, but Kaoru was one she had seen in the village since toddling age, and she treated the girl just like her own daughter, if not any better.  
  
Kaoru bid the baker's wife goodbye and walked across the little bridge to the other side of the village to see if she could sell the last apples in her basket. It was a perfect start for the day and she.wait.  
  
She caught a glimpse of something unfamiliar. Whipping her head around, she looked around to see what it was, lying at the bank of the small stream.  
  
Hopping from the side of the bridge, she put her basket or apples and bread to the side of the path and made her way down to the bank to find out for herself what it was. The grass were long and rough, grazing her knees gently as she slid down the small slope. When she finally reached the side of the bank, to her horror and surprise, she was a wounded young man, lying by the banks, lifeless.  
  
Quickly, she crouched next to him, and put her head on top of his heart, to certify if the poor man was really dead. Kaoru smiled with relieve when she felt the weak pulse there. He was still alive! Scanning across the river and above the bridge, she looked to see if anyone near could give her a hand.  
  
Unfortunately, the day was still early and no one was even near the bridge. Kaoru bit her lip, and sighed. She simply couldn't let this young man die here, so pulling her sleeves up, Kaoru tried her best to pull the man away from the cold water and up the slope onto the wooden bridge to have a better look at his wounds.  
  
She was right. The cold water and damp clothes only made his wounds worse, and with the burning fever, she was sure, if she didn't spot him sooner, he would have died right there by the bank.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Damn. Damn. And damn. I still feel extremely stupid and unfortunate. *sigh* cheer up baby seraph…

**************************************************  
  
Untitled: Chapter 2  
  
by white seraph  
  
**************************************************

"So where did you find this young man again?" Megumi asked as she closed her first aid box, and placed a piece of cold wet cloth on the mysterious man's forehead. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy. This man Kaoru saved looked so perfect..if only she had woken up earlier, megumi was sure, she would have been the one who saved him. 

Kaoru rolled her eyes. She had asked her for the third time now, and she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. True she had asked Megumi to come at first place, but Kaoru didn't know why she was making such a fuss over this man who has yet to wake. Thank the lord people noticed her having trouble carrying this man herself, and as soon as she stepped foot on the main street, people who spotted her, immediately offered help in taking him back to her house, and getting the doctor to come. The people were all very anxious about this poor man, and offered as much help as they can.

"Anyway, I've dressed his wounds; all he needs is some good rest from the fever. I'll leave some herbal remedies on the table." The doctor told Kaoru, "Prepare it for him once he wakes up, alright? I'll come see for him again tomorrow." Megumi grabbed her bag and waved goodbye.

"What?!" Kaoru called after her "You don't have to come again tomorrow! I don't havea enough tea to serve you!" 

Megumi stopped. "Don't worry, I won't drink your smelly tea" She winked. And with that she was off, back to the village clinic.

Kaoru sighed, as she grabbed a chair to sit down. It had been a hectic day, and to much had happened. This morning, she was still living alone in this house, with the highlight of her day, selling apples in the morning, and now? A mysterious man she knew nothing about except for the fact that she found him by the river banks, lying on her very own bed. 

She felt her stomach grumble with hunger, and realized she hadn't eaten since breakfast, she was too busy going here and there that she didn't even have the time to stop and have a snack. Stupid man, why did she bother saving him? 

Because this was what someone would do if she were the one dying by the river. She answered her own question.

Sighing, she didn't want to think anymore, and grabbed the loaf of bread she got this morning from where she left it, on the stool, and started preparing for her simple dinner, which consisted of nothing special, just some potato, vegetables, and the bread.

It was rather bored eating with herself everyday, every meal, except a few exceptional occasions when she was invited to another's place, but Kaoru was used to this boring, mundane lifestyle, and sometimes she would bring her food out, to sit with the chickens she owned behind the small dojo. But tonight, the sky was too dark, and Kaoru was too tired.

Suddenly, the stirring of the man drew Kaoru's attention away from her own thoughts. She had much to ask this mysterious man; his name, where he came from, why he was wounded…. Kaoru was sure everyone else who knew about this man she saved was just as anxious to hear of his story as her. Taking a last sip of water from the plain wooden bowl, she left the small table she dined alone on, and walked to take a seat on the side of her own bed, where the man laid, eyes half open, face still pale.

Patiently, Kaoru waited for him to orientate himself. When he finally locked his eyes to hers, she realized how strange they were; yellowish amber eyes. She had never seen anyone with such eye color, but Kaoru soon shook it off, reminding herself her world only meant this village, the neighboring village across the hill, and perhaps the town centre in the east that she seldom visited.

"H…hello" Kaoru greeted nervously, she never really tried talking strangers before, and Kaoru had no idea what to say to him first.

"Where am I?" The mysterious man asked in a barely audible whisper. And…and who are you?" Battousai was confused. The last thing he remembered was the scorching pain from his throat, and the vaguest images of hell. He looked around the small room, and finally rested his gaze at those eyes he first woke to see. Surely, this girl was not from hell, was she? Surely this calm, peaceful room was not a dungeon in hell, was it? Did that mean he was still alive?! That thought seemed to pull his hopes up, for it meant he still had a chance to regain his dignity. As long as he was still alive, it meant he still had a chance to wipe all the men out to restore his race. As long as he was still alive…

"My name is Kaoru, and you here at my little dojo because I saw you wounded by the river-" She briefly tried to explain, but was rudely cut off by him.

"Kaoru?! That's a name for men." He couldn't believe what he was hearing; he was saved by…a human? And a female that it… He snorted silently, what irony, to be saved by his enemy.

Of course Kaoru, as innocent and ignorant as ever thought she had only saved a rather queer man, she had no idea what he really was, had no idea what was going on in that vampire's head, how he was lamenting his ill fortune, for allowing his life to be saved by a human, for forcing him to be in debt to this girl. "Kaoru is a name that can be used for both men and women!" She said, totally misunderstanding him. "So, anyway, what is your name?"

He ignored her stupid question. This girl was pathetic, just by looking at her small frail body, he didn't know if she could manage holding a sword, never mind wielding one to kill. Then, at the thought of a sword, his heart skipped a beat. Immediately extending his hand to the side of his waist, he felt for his sword, at the grasp of the soft cloth over hay, Battousai felt his heart drop with anxiety. Where did it go?! Without his sword, he felt insecure, felt weak…. Turning his head to the girl, as if she was the one who'd know where it is, he asked roughly. "Where did you put my sword?!"

Kaoru furrowed her eyebrows, confused and perplexed. "What sword?"

"My sword!!" He pulled himself up and grabbed the poor girl by her shirt and shook vigorously. "Give me back my sword." He narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What are you talking about?! I don't have your sword!" Kaoru peeled his strengthless grip off her, and touched his forehead gently. "You still have a fever, if you don't let yourself rest, then you won't even live to find that stupid sword of yours!" 

Battousai fell back to the pillows that cushioned his head. She was right. It's a fact he can't change that he was nearly killed in the battle, that he lost contact of any of his own kind, that he was saved by this pathetic girl, that he lost his sword. There is no point in sulking over it, so why not accept it and move on? As long as he keeps his identity secret then he'll be safe to take all the time and care he needs here until he restores his energy and powers….

"Are you listening?!" her heard the girl's voice ask.

"No." There really isn't a point to lie or elaborate to impress her, and in fact, at this very moment, he felt disgusted at her, and didn't even want to talk to her, fearing it might disgrace himself even the more. 

"I asked, what is your name!" Kaoru was starting to get a little annoyed over this man, after all, she did save his life! But he's treating her like a bitter enemy, as if she was wrong to save him. She bit her lip, and tried again after the long silence. "Why, are you not feeling well?" She asked, perhaps he was only having a headache, and meant it when he said he really wasn't listening. 

"I have no name for you to call" Battousai finally replied, but rather nonchalantly. 

Kaoru sighed, this man was helpless. "Fine, if you have no name for me to call you, then I'll make a name up for you myself. I'll call you Ken, since you're so obsessed with that stupid sword of yours that you come flaming me when you lost it!" 

He didn't bother to respond, and turned to the other side, facing the wall, this girl was getting more and more annoying. He gritted his teeth, suppressing the annoyance and disgust he felt. 

Kaoru mistook his purpose and thought he was only very tired. "let me give you a massage, it will relieve your headache." She didn't ask for permission and put her nimble fingers onto his temples. Her father used to have her give him both head and back massages every evening, and she has, under his strict critiques, learnt to give people the best massages.

Battousai flinched at her sudden touch, and tried to brush her arm away with his hand, which she easily brushed away. That only fueled his anger, not to her, but to himself, he was so weak now, he couldn't even defend himself from this week human being girl. "Shhh it's okay" He heard her whisper as she pressed her fingers on his forehead. He didn't know what exactly she did, but soon, the obstinate pain in his head went away, and he resisted her no more, docilely letting thing girl lay his head on her lap and let her take his headache away…

_"Battousai" A vague figure whispered in a low, seductive voice, letting her breath scrap across his ear whilst her hand wanders down to his chest, down to his stomach, and then further down… "You are so much better with this than your brothers."_

_Something familiar, but painful slashed across his back, tearing his flesh._

_"But I don't want you." The same voice said, drawing her touch away. "You have mocked us Vampires, Not only have you fallen under the sword of a man, you have also been saved by a foolish human girl."_

_"No-" He tried to protest._

_"Yes! What are you going to do, Battousai, come back and let all others mock you? How will you restore the dignity and pride you have lost. Our pride and dignity." She snapped angrily. _

_"No!" Battousai replied fiercely, not wanting her to speak anymore not wanting her to mock at her anymore. "I will not disgrace our race!"_

_"But you already have."_

_Battousai__ remained silent for a moment. "Just give me some time. As long as I regain my strength under the care of this stupid weakling, I will return, a vampire with honor. I will kill them all. I will wipe the entire race out for what they did to me!"_

_"All others have failed to do so, and may I ask what makes you think you can?" The voice questioned him again._

"I will!" He shouted out loud, waking Kaoru up. She didn't have a good night's sleep, not at all. He had occupied her bed, and there was no where else she could sleep in, but the floor. The cold, hard floor. She looked through the windows, and saw the sky still fairly dark. 

She climbed up and went to the man, who was there sweating and panting, as if he just had a nightmare. "What is the matter" She asked with concern. 

But all she received was a cold stare and a barely audible mutter "None of your business" with that he turned away to face the walls again. 

Kaoru only sighed, she shouldn't have expected much from him in first place, why did she even bother? He clearly doesn't appreciate her charity out of kindness. Without bothering to say anymore, she decided that going back to bed won't get her any more sleep, so she went to the small kitchen and got herself a bucket to get some water from the village well.

Battousai made sure he heard the door shut before he opened his eyes. He sighed heavily, recalling the vivid dream. He was hated himself for being so weak, so defenseless, he hated himself for needing a human girl to save him. How he despised mankind! If only they didn't exist, if only they didn't fight against them, then he wouldn't have been here now. If only…

He really didn't want to believe what he had become of, didn't want to believe the voice in his dream was right, so trying to prove to himself that he wasn't as weak as he thought, Battousai tried hard to pull his legs up, and get out of the bed of hay, but it was no use. He couldn't even feel them move. Finally, after several attempts, he finally managed to get himself up into a sitting position. Carefully, he gripped the side of the bed, and pulled himself up. But, very unexpectedly, as if his bones were made out of jelly, and could not support his weight, he collapsed onto the ground. 

The vampire was too busy cursing his pathetic self and trying to pull himself back up, he was unaware of the creaking sound of the wooden door. Kaoru had returned exceptionally early that day, knowing Megumi and Sanosuke would come along later that afternoon to visit this mysterious man they helped save. 

Upon seeing the man on the floor, Kaoru's heart skipped a beat, thinking of the worst. She quickly dropped the bundle of clothes the tailor gave her to give to the man they heard she saved and rushed to his side and pulled back up to the bed. 

However, to Kaoru's surprise, he roughly swung her helpful arm aside. "I don't need help from weaklings like you" He growled dangerously, and if Kaoru didn't know better, enough how badly wounded this man was, his expression definitely would have scared her out of the house. 

No it wasn't fear she felt, it was annoyance. This man was in debt to her, and how is he treating her now? Like a slave taken for granted! If this man wasn't so badly wounded, if he was capable of leaving and taking care of himself, and if she wasn't the kind hearted Kaoru she is, she'd have kicked him out ages ago.

She turned her head to look at his tired body, his chest steadily moving up and down slowly breathing the air in. His face displayed nothing but agony, with eyebrows furrowed, eyes shut tight and lips pursed into a thin line. At that, the poor girl's heart softened, and all the terrible thoughts before swept out of her mind. 

"Shhh" She soothed him, gently stroking the side of his head like a mother tending her sick child. Kaoru didn't know how long she was there sitting beside the man, comforting him, because it could be called a miracle that the man didn't fight back for once. Be it for the fact that he was too tired, or that he was starting to soften up and get used to her, she didn't know, all she knew was she enjoyed this calm, peaceful side of the man a lot.

And then there was a knock on the door.

A/N: I think I should make this new mailing list, please join if you want me to drop you a mail whenever I update! But this applies to all my stories, unfortunately, so if you don't like the others I'm sorry but you have to bear with it =[ oh well :D, so add my @ laydee_issa@hotmail.com (you also get juicy bits of previews :D)


End file.
